


Sunshine is far away, rain clouds linger on...

by The_Queen_Of_Wolves



Series: Stannis x Sansa [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Storms End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves
Summary: Sunshine is far away, rain clouds linger on...AU\ Stannis can do nothing but watch as the woman who had become everything to him, who had brought him back from the darkness was gone...
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stannis x Sansa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Sunshine is far away, rain clouds linger on...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I wrote this little piece at 4 am last night: not going to lie i cried while writing it. At first i wasn't going to post this but i decided against it and felt that i should share it with all the Stansa fans out there. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

**_Sunshine is far away, rain clouds linger on..._ **

Pale sheets covered in red...

Red hair slicked back with sweat.

A babe squealing to life,

Another leaving the world...

It had been a bright sunny day when his lady wife was brought to the birthing bed: so full of life, filled with excitement as the birthing pains strained at her round, stretched stomach. Was it to be a girl or a boy? What would they name the child? So many questions, bubbling with precipitation...

The midwives forced him from the chambers: so, he paced the hall as screams and grunts of birth resounded through the hall. Ser Davos Seaworth had approached not long after his wife’s birthing had begun and sat to the side, a pleasant comfort to Stannis, who could barely contain his teeth from grinding, a scowl marring his hard face. A woman’s war was in the birthing bed, Stannis knew this, yet he couldn’t help the uneasiness that followed him, wondering if his wife would prevail and emerge safely from the birthing bed.

It felt like days had past when it had only been hours: his legs ached from pacing the hall, his hand clenched in a fist at his side. Servants and midwives had traipsed in and out of the chamber: passing the pacing lord with looks of trepidation: sheets and cloth bundled in their arms.

Pale sheets.

And then red stained sheets...

Stannis felt his breath leave him

Blood - so much blood, droplets left a trail as the servants hurried by. The little restraint that kept the lord in the hall snapped and he launched himself into the chamber, a demand on the tip of his tongue. Upon entering the room Stannis stopped dead in his tracks...

A wail of a newborn babe filled the room...

And his wife, Sansa... pale, covered in sweat, chapped lips, blood pooling around her frail body; her head turned tiredly to the entry to the chambers, to Stannis, to her husband. To the man who had saved her. She smiled sadly, her eyes slowly blinking, open-close- open- close: open- blue eyes, tears glistening, tears falling, closed. Her body went still. Her pale fist at her side, loose; the tips of her fingers dipped in blood.

A shuddering breath leaving her body...

Stannis felt his legs weaken, then his knees hit the cold hard stone. His heart thudded within his chest, his throat clenching, a deep mournful sob escaping from deep within his chest. The woman who had become everything to him, who had brought him back from the darkness was gone... gone forever.

The sunshine is gone now, replaced by darkness: rain clouds appearing. Deep rolls of thunder resounding throughout the great hall of Storms End.

If Stannis closed his eyes, he could pretend that this was not real, just a sadistic dream. Nothing more. But the squeal of the babe brought Stannis back to reality. He swallowed the pain and buried itself deep in his chest and stood.

He drifted to the cradle that stood by the side of the chamber, prancing wolves and stags etched into the surface, and peered at the squeaking babe within... A full head of red hair, storm blue eyes, small pink lips. a wrinkled face, pink and covered in birthing substances that cloth could not wipe away.

Stannis gazed at his babe in wonder, “A boy, milord...” the midwife whispered, swaddling the babe in a thick blanket and passing the babe to Stannis. Breathing deeply Stannis smiled weakly down at him: “Well little lord, your mother would have been so proud...” Stannis felt a presence behind him, then a warm comforting hand on his shoulder. There Davos his long-time friend waited; his eyes downturned.

“Aye, she loved you so much..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for story updates, picsets and book covers :)  
> @the-queen-of-wolves
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
